


I know what I want

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Benny, Felching, M/M, Top Dean, mild d/s dynamics, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean honestly didn't expect the night to end like this when he walked into the bar.Square filled for spnkinkbingo: felching





	I know what I want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a square fill for the spn kink bingo. The square in question is Felching.

I know what I want

 

Dean honestly didn’t expect this when he went over to the bar. He was just looking for a drink or two after getting Sam settled with Ruby and their daughter in their new home. Carrying all their stuff into their new home had done a number on his back and Dean really, really just wanted to get drunk to forget all about his pain. Okay. It might not be the best comping mechanism of all time, but it still worked for him, and it was _his_ life.

 

So when he got to the bar and there wasn’t anyone around who caught his eye, he didn’t care at all. He was just there to drink, not to pick anyone up – even though the two usually went hand in hand. Dean just sat down on a bar stool and ordered a neat whiskey. His phone took most of his attention away from his surroundings, so he was surprised when a man sat down next to him. The man introduced himself as Benny, and they got talking quickly and easily.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Benny were in Dean’s apartment, already undressed and looking hungrily at one another. It wasn’t even a few minutes into their conversation that they established that they were interested in each other and, most importantly, that they were both clean. Of course Dean knew better than to trust people on their words, but Benny did seem okay, and he even had a copy of his clean bill of health on his phone, and that was what pushed Dean over the line. He’d always preached to his little brother about safe sex and it was a small thrill that he was now breaking his own rule.

 

It also didn’t take long before Dean got Benny prepped. He had anticipated being the one to be pounded into the mattress, but apparently Dean had gotten it all wrong in that respect. Benny had been quick to ask for what he wanted, and Dean wasn’t one to say no to that. He was as much as a lover of being on top as he loved getting it in the ass, so he didn’t complain. He just slicked up his fingers and got to work. Dean deemed Benny opened far enough – and he had Benny moaning his name with every thrust of Dean’s fingers, and Dean relished in the soft sounds the man made.

 

“Ready?” Dean asked, and Benny just nodded.

 

“Yes, Dean, please.” Dean definitely hadn’t expected this big bear of a man to beg for Dean to put his dick in him but it did happen. It felt like a scene in some ways, Dean thought, since they had discussed beforehand that they were not going to use condoms. He pulled Benny up to hands and knees, slicked up his erection with the lube and lined up. He wanted to make sure that Benny was absolutely sure about this, but he knew to trust the man already, so he just started to push in. Dean knew he’d prepped Benny well enough when it didn’t take long to slide in completely. He kept the pace slow and shallow until Benny was used to it.

 

“More, Dean… Please.”

 

Dean simply listened and complied, thrusting in harder and faster, He was already close, which might have something to do with the whiskey he drank before and how hot Benny was. Maybe. He leaned over Benny and reached around to close a hand around Benny’s dick. The rhythm he set with his hand matched the punishing pace with which he was thrusting into Benny, and Dean felt Benny tensing within a few minutes.

 

“Dean-”

 

“Shh,” Dean whispered. “I’m close too. You can come.”

 

Benny moaned loudly and came all over Dean’s hand, and it only took Dean a few more thrusts before he came in the man. He slowed down and Benny lowered himself to the bed when they are finally settling down. Dean pulled out slowly, mindful of the come that would be leaking out if he did it faster, and that gave him another idea. He might be spent for now, he did not want any of his come to go to waste.

 

“Push up your ass,” Dean whispered gently, and Benny just did what Dean asked. Dean nuzzled closer to Benny’s stretched rim, and he gently started lapping at the mess leaking from Benny’s ass. Dean was already intimately familiar with the taste of his own come since somewhere during his puberty when he was so very curious about the taste of his own sperm (and he’d become addicted to the taste. Sue him). He loved it, and it didn’t take long for him to work his tongue deeper into Benny to try to get everything out of him. Dean loved rimming, and felching was just something that Dean liked by extension – especially the fact that he could taste himself again.

 

When Dean thought he finally got it all, he kissed Benny deeply, giving Benny a taste of his come and Benny moaned at the taste. Their tongues intertwined and after a minute they disentangled again.

 

“That was amazing,” Benny murmured with a sated sigh, and Dean hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“We should do it again,” Dean said, voice soft. “I really enjoyed it.”

 

“Hmmm… yeah.” Benny yawned. “Can I crash here? We can do that again in the morning.”

 

Dean laughed. “Sure. Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
